


It starts with a dance…

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: A spin-off short series from "A Season for Weddings" - story about Neville/Charlie getting together. PURE FLUFF.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 20
Kudos: 47





	1. Let it snow.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Unbetaed. Part of the _[A Season for Weddings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635257?view_full_work=true)_ universe. Totally different pairing and story line. Fluff. Happy ending. Little to no angst. POV Switch.
> 
> **Also written for prompt: FESTIVE for enchanted_jae's DECEMBER - JMDC CHALLENGE.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge/Summary:** Created for prompt: Boxing Day for [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) \+ [](https://neville100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://neville100.dreamwidth.org/)**neville100** : Let it snow.  
> 

* * *

Charlie watched his sister dance with Harry for a bit before she was whirled across the room. She looked beautiful tonight, at her engagement party yet he only had eyes for one bloke. 

When Ginny danced with Neville, Charlie straightened up. 

_Right…_ he thought to himself. _Another one of your sister's ex-boyfriends._

Funny how many of the men Ginny had once dated were either gay or bisexual just like her. Just like him. Except, as the years passed, Charlie found himself wanting men a lot more than women. It was curious. 

But it was this young man that seemed to have his attention. 

And wasn't that just so peculiar? He continued to watch a while as the song _Let it snow_ played in the background. He supposed there was something beautiful about getting married around Christmas time. 

*

"Having a good time?" Charlie found himself saying the words before he could stop himself. What was he thinking? There were better ways, better words, to flirt. 

"I…oh…" Neville seemed tongue-tied. "It's you. I mean. Hi. And yes. Of course, everything is wonderful." 

Charlie raised an eyebrow and realised Neville was thanking him as a host. It was Charlie's sister's wedding and it would be appropriate procedure for Charlie to inquire about the guests. 

"You fancy a dance?" Charlie asked. _Or maybe I could fuck you tonight until Boxing Day._ No, that wouldn't do. 

"Sorry?" 

"Would you like to dance, Neville?" 

"Right. Sure. Of course…" 

It was a pity they didn't get to dance that evening because as soon as Neville had said yes — the speeches were announced and then the party was soon coming to an end. 

_The wedding, then_ … thought Charlie. 

He still couldn't figure out why he was just so invested in a dance with his little sister's ex-boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past Ginny/Neville isn't very canon for most folx, yes, I'm aware. Move on.


	2. Trouble

Neville wanted to talk to Harry tonight but he'd left so quickly after the ceremony, he didn't get a chance. He was still nervous about his last conversation with Charlie Weasley at the engagement party. He didn't know if it was his imagination or if Charlie had actually asked him to dance — and then they hadn't had the chance, leaving Neville to think it was all but a dream. Neville wasn't so sure why he was so nervous about it, it wasn't as if Charlie had asked him to participate in a ritual he wasn't familiar with. It was a dance at a party. 

And tonight? Every time Neville turned to look, Charlie was staring right at him. There were only so many times Neville could have awkwardly smiled and waved or nodded until he'd started to look like a complete idiot. 

"So, are we going to have that dance tonight then, Neville?" Charlie asked Neville, almost startling him. 

"What?" Neville nearly gasped and he spilled his drink all over Charlie's shirt. "Oh bugger. I'm so sorry—" 

"That's quite alright," Charlie said, laughing. He didn't look upset or annoyed at all. "I know a spell. I'll just pop over to the loo to…" 

"Do you want me to come with?" Neville asked. _Shit. That came out wrong_.

"If you insist," replied Charlie with an infectious laugh. How did Neville know he was already going to be in so much trouble.


	3. Under Pressure

While everyone outside celebrated the union of his sister to her wife, Charlie had all but dragged Neville to wash up. In the loo, Charlie handed his wand to Neville and asked him to do the spell. Neville looked so nervous but he performed well. 

"Ah, I had heard you weren't the type to crack under pressure," Charlie teased and Neville's ears pinked. "Thank you." 

"Of course," Neville said with a shy smile. "It was my fault, really. I spilled the drink—" 

"So does that mean you need to make it up to me?" Charlie asked, taking a step closer to Neville who stepped back and his back hit the wall. "Don't worry. I won't ask you to do anything you don't wish to do." 

"Oh?" Neville asked looking intrigued. "What makes you think I wouldn't wanna do something?" 

Charlie bit the inside of his cheek and tilted his head. "You surprise me, Neville—" 

Without notice, Neville reached up, grabbed the back of Charlie's neck and kissed him. Charlie pressed his body against Neville's, their hips grinding together, and he felt Neville's erection brush against his own. 

When they broke apart, it was Charlie's turn to look totally flustered and be tongue-tied. 

"Sorry. I just… I thought you might be flirting with me and I was—am interested. Also I'm slightly impatient— so, I hope—" 

"No. Please don't apologise. I love a forward man." 

Neville shrugged. "So do you want to go back then? Maybe get that dance?" 

"Yeah…" Charlie said, reaching over to lock the bathroom door behind Neville. "In a minute," he added, and dropped to his knees.


	4. Was this real?

Everyone outside was probably sipping their champagne and toasting to the newly married couple. Neville had expected a lot of strange things to happen at Ginny and Pansy's wedding, but finding Charlie Weasley on his knees in the loo wasn't one of them. 

"Merlin…" Neville gasped when Charlie wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock and then licked the head. _Fuck, this is really happening_. He'd heard of wedding sex but to actually be a recipient of such luck wasn't something he'd actually fathomed. On top of that, with Charlie Weasley. 

Charlie hummed around his cock and Neville couldn't help but jerk his hips. Charlie was just so good. His teeth scraped slightly against the sensitive skin and Neville hissed. 

"Shit, sorry…" 

"No. Please don't stop." Neville was practically begging. Gods, he hoped he didn't sound totally pathetic.


	5. Darkest Night

* * *

They danced for exactly one song. It wasn't like Charlie had a choice about that. 

Neville looked flustered and absolutely adorable, thought Charlie, and even though it was probably risky to start something with one of his sister's friends, he knew he couldn't let that one blowjob in the loo be the only thing he'd share with Neville. 

After he'd sucked Neville dry, he was again surprised by Neville who had kissed Charlie immediately, his hand going in Charlie's trousers to get him off. 

_"I'd love to taste you…" Neville had said when Charlie started to fuck Neville's hand._

_"Next time, I promise…"_

_"Oh." Neville looked as though he wasn't expecting that but he didn't comment much after. He concentrated on getting Charlie to the edge and then after he'd spilled, Neville had brought his fingers to his lips and sucked on them. "This'll do for now, I reckon."_

And now here they were dancing, pretending it was all harmless and fun. 

Charlie had wanted to know what made Neville tick, he hadn't expected himself to be baffled by a mere handjob. 

"What are you doing for New Year's?" 

Neville thought about it for a second and then frowned. "I promised Ron and Hermione I'd go to some Muggle party with them. They were…" He looked hesitant. 

"Yeah?" 

"They have this Muggleborn _friend_." 

" _Oh_?" Neville didn't need to add more. "So you're going to go?" Charlie asked, trying not to sound disappointed. 

"I can't exactly back out and then attend your soiree…" He paused again to let Charlie know, yes, he was very well aware of what was happening in Charlie's life. "Besides, Harry is going to be there." 

He was right. Charlie had invited Harry to his place since he was going to be in the area on his job. 

"New Year's day then," Charlie said quickly. "Have breakfast with me, or lunch, I mean…if you and this Muggleborn don't end up realising you're soulmates that is…" 

_Gods I hope not_.

"I…" Neville said, chuckling, and the song ended. Ginny pulled him away again, leaving. Suddenly, Charlie's bright night turned to the darkest.


	6. New Year's Kiss

Neville arrived at the party with Ron and Hermione and immediately regretted it. Sure, he knew they had a friend they wanted Neville to meet but from the moment Neville shook hands with Tadashi, Hermione didn't stop gushing all over him. What was worse was how Ron was going on and on about Neville to the new guy. 

"I think that's enough, thanks," Neville said, excusing himself away from the group to grab a drink. 

For the rest of the evening, he did his best to avoid Ron, Hermione, and Tadashi who didn't seem all that interested in Neville to being with, anyway. 

*

Charlie was thirty. In fact, he was over thirty as he'd just turned thirty-two this month. So why was the fact that he hadn't heard from Neville since Ginny's wedding bothering him so damn much. Additionally, why was the fact that Neville had a blind-date in a New Year's Eve party nearly eating him alive? 

"You okay there, Charlie?" Harry asked, placing his hand on Charlie's shoulder and gently squeezing it. "You look a bit on edge." 

"I'm fine," Charlie said, absentmindedly. "You having a good time?" 

"Yeah, it's fun. Your friends are great, although… I'm suspect one of them plans on taking me home with him." 

"Are you interested in that?" Charlie asked, thankful he finally had a conversation taking him away from thinking about Neville. 

_It was one kiss. One blowjob. One handjob. It shouldn't be so utterly complicated._

"I don't know…" Harry said, his cheeks burning. "I mean, on the one hand the idea of not being alone of New Year's is promising. On the other…" 

"You fancy someone?" Charlie asked, recognising hesitation in Harry's voice. 

"Maybe. I don't know. You?" Harry raised an eyebrow. 

Charlie shrugged. "I invited someone to the party tonight. Turns out he has a date with someone else." 

"He?" Harry asked, looking intrigued. 

"Well, I am bisexual." 

"I know. Just didn't… I don't know what I thought. Besides, who is this bloke anyway? He's obviously a fool to be turning you down." 

Charlie laughed. "Are you…flirting with me, Harry?" 

Harry shook his head frantically. "No. I'm just being genuine. Can't you just take a compliment?" 

Charlie shrugged again. "Not particularly. I tend to have sex with anyone bold enough to give me a compliment." 

"Bold enough?" Harry asked, sounding surprised. "You are human."

"Well, truth be told—most people find me intimidating. So if someone either responds to my advances or strides on trying to pull me, I consider them to be someone of strong character. And you've gotta shag someone with strong character— otherwise what are you doing with your life?" 

"Wow. You are possibly even more full of yourself than I'd thought initially. No wonder this bloke decided to go on a date with someone else." 

"Ouch!" Charlie said, punching Harry in the arm. "You're an arse." 

"Well, takes one to know one, as Hermione says." 

"I don't think she invented that phrase," replied Charlie. 

"Right—" Whatever Harry was going to say was interrupted when Endre came around and wrapped his arms across Harry's torso. 

"So you've been hiding from me," he said in Harry's ear. 

"Endre…hey…No, I was just—"

"Charlie, you have a guest." 

Charlie turned to look and found Neville standing in the doorway. He chanced a look at Harry but he seemed to have disappeared somewhere with Endre. Charlie never found out if Harry ended up going home with Endre or not because once Neville got there— nothing else mattered. 

*

Neville had never done anything crazy in his life. Sure, he stood up to his friends and earned house points at eleven, and killed a snake that helped end a war at seventeen, but blow off a blind date and his friends at a party to go shag a friend's brother? No, he had not done anything _crazy_ like that ever. 

"You're leaving?" 

The voice startled Neville when he went into the coat closet to grab his travelling cloak and coat before ducking out. It was Tadashi. 

"Oh, hello. Yes. Sorry. I just realised I need to be somewhere else." 

Tadashi looked relieved. "Very well." 

"You're not going to tell my friends—"

"What?" He laughed. "That you took one look at me had no interest—" 

"Mate, I can say the same about you." 

"Right. Sorry…" Tadashi actually looked sheepish. "I'm not very good at this. I didn't want to tell them I don't date. I mean, I do… but it's not…" 

"Do you fancy someone else and didn't want to tell Ron and Hermione?" Neville asked, and no he was not projecting at all. 

Tadashi laughed again. "Hardly. I fancy people here and there but it doesn't work out. I'm Ace and well…with it comes a lot of questions and the whole… _You just haven't met the right person for you._ " 

"Oh," Neville said, feeling stupid. "Thank you for telling me. And yeah, to be honest, it probably isn't the best match. I mean…" Neville sighed but Tadashi was looking at him with so much curiosity, Neville felt like he had to say something. "I actually met someone recently, and I think I might fancy him. A lot. I'm not exactly some sex-crazy person or whatever. Sure, I enjoy it and probably want some in my life… But, if I didn't already didn't feel like my foot's half out the door, I might have stayed. Y'know? I probably totally sound like a knob—"

"No, mate. That's fine," Tadashi said with a soft smile. "Thank you for being honest." 

"It's a complicated world," Neville said. 

"It certainly is," replied Tadashi. "Glad you've met someone to help you manoeuvre through it." 

*

When Neville saw Charlie looking right at him, he took a step back. Charlie was fearful perhaps he gave the wrong impression and Neville was going to run away. He hastened his way out of his flat and grabbed Neville by the elbow. 

"Where are you going?" 

Neville laughed, pulling Charlie away from the front door, and almost to a dark corner outside. "Nowhere. I'm here to see—I'm here for your party." Then he looked into the room sceptically. "Is Harry here?" He stepped back from the entrance. 

"Yes, but he met a friend. Not sure if he's still here or if he's run off with him—" 

"Oh," Neville said with a relief. 

"Try not to make it sound like it's an absolute ordeal to be seen with me, boy," Charlie said, almost jokingly. _Almost_. 

"Hmm…I think I like you calling me boy." 

Charlie nearly groaned, his cock hardening at the implication of Neville's words, and he pressed Neville against the wall as they stood outside his flat. "Don't talk to me like that." 

Neville's lips were on Charlie's neck and he sucked in a breath. "I'm here. What more do you want from me?" 

"So much more," replied Charlie and kissed him. 

*

They'd managed to keep their relationship a secret for awhile until Draco Malfoy had walked in on them snogging in the loo at (one of many) wedding receptions for Ron and Hermione's wedding. Although Neville was certain Draco wouldn't tell anyone what he'd seen, he'd decided enough was enough. As soon as the New Year rolled around in 2007, Charlie and Neville told their families they were dating. 

Eventually, they too had joined in on the festivities of Christmas as a season for weddings. 

———————————-  
the end


End file.
